


【BVB】与背叛有关

by AsshaiAsshai



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsshaiAsshai/pseuds/AsshaiAsshai
Summary: 这只是一个快意恩仇的故事这是一个关于爱与背叛的故事
Relationships: Julian Weigl/Marius Wolf, Łukasz Piszczek/Marco Reus
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 全员ooc预警，不存在任何一个真正意义上的好人，只能说大家坚守和在乎的事情不一样
> 
> 不要过多纠结那些人称和时代背景，只是为了满足奇幻的情节
> 
> 不要死磕逻辑，可能会有bug，我会尽量避免

“Marco，你必须去找个有用的巫师！再拖下去你就等着我给你收尸吧！”奥巴梅扬用力摇晃着罗伊斯的肩膀，“诅咒让你的脑子不清醒了吗！快点清醒过来啊！”

罗伊斯给了奥巴梅扬一拳，不过没什么力道，“住手！别摇了！我本来就清醒得很！”他顺手抹掉嘴角的血沫，歪头冲他笑了笑。若放在平时，奥巴梅扬可能会觉得这笑容也太欠揍了，但现在他只觉得心里难受。罗伊斯的笑，透着一股子孤勇，仿佛绽放在悬崖边上的末日之花，是没有明天和未来可言的。

“多特蒙德的大法师是不会死的，起码不会以这样一种平和的方式死的。相信我，你只可能在战场上抱着我的尸体痛哭。绝对不会是在我的房间里，放心吧。”

“我特么现在就去找卢卡什！”说着奥巴梅扬就要离开。

罗伊斯揣着手倚在门框上看着奥巴梅扬风风火火的背影。“中了诅咒的是我不是你，怎么到头来你的脑子这么不管用了呢。省省吧，就算你真的好意思去找他，他也不会见你的，更不会来救我。当然，我又怎么好意思希望他来救我的，我不会的。我说过了，多特蒙德的大法师只会死在战场上。”

奥巴梅扬被他噎得说不上话，转过头来狠狠瞪了他一眼，“那你等死吧！老子不管你了！别指望我给你收尸，老子没空！”

啧，这倒霉玩意摔门的声音真大，震死我了。

奥巴梅扬走了以后他突然瘫坐在地上，好像刚才生龙活虎骂人的是另一个人。不得不说，这诅咒下得真狠啊，自那次行动失误开始，每日每夜伴随着他的只有疼痛，不致命，却极其折磨人。当然了，不致命这个结论是他自己推测出来的，多特蒙德境内上上下下能找到的巫师什么都看不出来，更不要谈解决之措。

一直瘫坐房间里也不是个事，他想了想还是挣扎着起身决定去见长老。凯尔正在书房里翻看着古籍，“长老，有Julian他们的消息了吗？”

凯尔停下翻阅的动作，抬头推了推自己的金边眼镜，摇了摇头，“没有，五天了，只怕是凶多吉少了。”

来人终于还是迟疑了，这是意料之中的回答，却还是不甘心，“我…我可以带队去找他们！”

凯尔不自觉地叹了口气，“Marco，你知道你已经中了诅咒吧？你现在和个普通人没有任何区别，不，你甚至还不如一个寻常男子。至于Julian他们，我们自然是还会继续寻找的，当然也不会太久，最多一周，再找不到他们的话，我们只能为他们举行葬礼了。”

“这是您的意思还是大长老的意思？”罗伊斯想了想还是问了出来。

凯尔并没有正面回答他的问题，“你知道的。回去好好休息吧，出去的时候把门带上。”

或许卢卡什当初是对的。不值得。

不不，我不能这样想。

一处山洞里。

沃尔夫和魏格尔凝望着彼此，似乎希望通过眼神来进行交流。五天前，他们还是多特蒙德骑士团里的一员，现在，屈居于破陋的山洞里连话都说不了。好在魏格尔拥有着利爪，还能勉强在地上划拉出简化的文字来。

时间倒退到五天前。魏格尔接到密令命他率队前往日耳曼中部的森林刺探敌情。多特蒙德和慕尼黑的战争肯定是要打的，而且不会等太久。各方势利蠢蠢欲动，多特蒙德不可能引颈待戮，是时候采取行动了。

魏格尔是骑士团年轻一代中最出色的人，只是，只是他终究是个骑士。说白了，他是个凡人，是血肉之躯。不知道属于哪方的巫师突然出现伏击了他们，或许是慕尼黑的人，或许是其他和多特蒙德积怨的城的人，魏格尔不得而知。醒过来他们已经变成了野兽，他变成了猎隼，沃尔夫终于名副其实了，他变成了灰狼，桑乔变成了狮子，而负责为大家疗伤的布尔基变成了马。其他的人死的死，伤的重的也没逃过一命呜呼的命运。

他们以目前的形态根本进不了都城，一定会引起百姓们的恐慌，更不要提见大法师和长老们了，不能说话也发不出求救的信号，大概长老们会以为他们早就死了吧。而大法师，大法师早就身中诅咒，自身难保了。

自小训练相伴了七八年的少年们还是有默契的。他又是唯一一个能飞的，或许布尔基也可以和他一起进城。只是他们如何向长老们解释自己是谁呢，得先找到一个巫师解除身上的魔咒。

布尔基和桑乔急得直踱步，多特蒙德最负盛名的巫师早在五年前就已经叛逃北上了。城内的巫师寥寥，魏格尔再次飞到森林上空，突然发现远处似乎有个骑马的人。这森林一直是个是非之地，怎么可能突然出现一个人呢？魏格尔想了想决定搏一搏，落在了那个人的肩膀上。

少年一愣，旋即感受到了魏格尔身上魔咒的气息。“你身中了魔咒，希望我帮你解开？”魏格尔点点头，只不过在少年看来有点滑稽罢了。

少年下了马，一阵咒语过后，魏格尔恢复了人形。他拉着少年的袖子央求道，“求你，我还有朋友，他们也需要你。”

少年玩味地挑了挑眉，“哦？那他们在哪里？”

“请跟我来，求你救救他们。”

“那你带路吧。”

飞的时候固然快，用走的却花了大半天的时间，等魏格尔到了山洞前，沃尔夫和桑乔已经蜷在那里打盹了，布尔基还在那里眺望着。

“Marius！我们有救了！”

被唤到名字的灰狼突然站了起来，狮子紧跟其后，他们把布尔基挡在了身后。

“别害怕，我不想伤害你们。况且，我也未必打得过你们。”少年笑起来一副人畜无害的样子，只是，谁知道呢。

少年的确如他所说不仅没有伤害他们，反而帮助他们解除了魔咒。“我想我们就此别过吧。我对你们的故事不感兴趣，也不指望你们以后能报恩。”

魏格尔点点头，“谢谢你，不过，可以请教阁下的名字吗？”

少年笑了笑纵身上马，“巴列尔迪。”


	2. Chapter 2

“我以为你不会见我。”奥巴梅扬接过了皮什切克递给他的茶。

“为什么不呢？”皮什切克端着茶杯笑着看向他。

“卢卡什，我不想和你兜圈子。 Marco需要你。”奥巴梅扬放下手中的茶杯，定定地看着他。

“我知道啊。”皮什切克还是那副笑吟吟的模样。

奥巴梅扬想从他的脸上看出异样的神色，但是他失败了。“我是在很认真地和你说， Marco中了很毒的诅咒，多特蒙德没人能解，他需要你。”

“我说了，我知道啊。”

“所以，你救救他吧！”

“可以啊。但是你知道，我不可能再踏上多特蒙德的土地，你得让他自己过来。”皮什切克也放下了茶杯。

奥巴梅扬颓然地摇了摇头，“你知道的，他不会来的。”

“我知道。”

“可我不能眼睁睁地看着他死啊。”

“那你就离开多特蒙德，这样就不会看见了。”皮什切克起身收走了奥巴梅扬的茶杯，“不喜欢这种茶吗？”

奥巴梅扬不可置信地看着他，“你们两个当年的事，我略知一二，可我没想到你恨他如此！”

皮什切克耸耸肩，“恨？这个词可太单薄了，不足以概括我们的那些故事。”

“我知道我作为一个外人很多话没资格讲，算了。谢谢你愿意救他，我会想办法的。我不能让他真的死掉。希望…希望你也这样想。”说着奥巴梅扬就离开了。

“我吗？我当然也这样想。”他笑着摇了摇头，像是在嘲笑自己，只是这声音根本听不真切。

“大法师，魏格尔回来了！”

躺在床上闭目养神的罗伊斯突然被内侍惊醒。“他现在在长老们那里吗？”

“是，但估摸着长老们的问话快结束了，应该在来您这边的路上。”

“知道了，退下吧。”

如内侍所言，过了没多久魏格尔敲门进来了。待魏格尔说到脱险时，罗伊斯不由眉头一皱，“那个巴列尔迪恐怕没那么简单。”

“我也这样想，准备回来以后好好查查他。不过，这都是后话了。倒是你，诅咒解开了吗？”

“没有用，多特蒙德的巫师都束手无策。”

“多特蒙德境内的巫师没用，就去请别的地方的啊。总会有人有办法的。”

“多特蒙德和慕尼黑剑拔弩张，这个关头要是让他们知道了多特蒙德的大法师像个废人一样，更会助长他们的士气，此事万不敢声张。没事，我还死不了。”

魏格尔当然听得懂罗伊斯的故作轻松。“Marco，别这样。”

罗伊斯重重地叹了口气。“Julian，眼下实在没有别的办法了。”

“你明知道有！”奥巴梅扬突然走了进来。

“你走路能不能有个声，你想吓死我还是怎么的！”

奥巴梅扬完全无视了魏格尔，径直走到罗伊斯的面前，将他一把拎了起来，逼他和自己对视。“我也不怕告诉你，我刚从卢卡什那里赶回来。他可以帮你，他也愿意帮你！你放下你那些矫揉造作的心思和所谓的自尊心吧。命最重要你知不知道。”

罗伊斯摆脱了他的禁锢，“哪怕冠上叛徒的名号？”

奥巴梅扬一愣，“叛徒？”旁边的魏格尔也不好作声，一副状况外的样子。

“多特蒙德的大法师私自与曾经叛逃的大巫师接触，你觉得长老们会怎么想？你觉得传出去百姓们会怎么想？卢卡什这样的有一个就够了，而我不想也不会成为第二个他。况且啊，我本来就欠他一条命，我也不怕现在用这种方式还给他。”

罗伊斯重新坐了下来笑靥如花地看着魏格尔，吐出的声音像是塞壬一般，“小Jule，想想听听那个人的故事吗？”

“当年到底是个什么情况？”奥巴梅扬的表情越来越疑惑，他不是不了解皮什切克，当年的故事他也不是不知道，只不过他知道的版本和很多人知道的都差不多，都是来自于长老们。

魏格尔不由自主地点点头。

“知道了你就跑不了了，你可想好了。那件事还要从好些年前说起。”

故事不是在五年前发生的，还要再早上几年。起先只是长老克洛普和大长老瓦茨克关于某些无伤大雅的问题的分歧，后来两个人的分歧和争吵越来越多。

克洛普希望多特蒙德更加强盛，主张加紧制造武器，训练新兵，以御南方虎视眈眈的慕尼黑。瓦茨克不是不希望多特蒙德好，只是他更在乎寻常百姓们的生计，多特蒙德没有那个能力像慕尼黑一样招兵买马，必须要有足够多的百姓安安心心留在土地上地种庄稼，不可能让那么多人都进了兵营。

克洛普是有鸿鹄之志的，可是瓦茨克没有。或者说多特蒙德现在没有那个能力让他去肖想所谓的霸主地位。多特蒙德和瓦茨克给不了克洛普想要的，而克洛普也觉得在多特蒙德放不开手脚去做自己想做的。终于在一次长老会议上，克洛普和瓦茨克又吵了起来，场面一度非常难看，克洛普一气之下远走英格兰，而瓦茨克也觉得克洛普当众让他下不来台实在是过分，便随他去了。

可是，这只是一个开始而已。克洛普走后瓦茨克变得越来越固执，越来越在意自己身为大长老的权威。让他颜面扫地的一个克洛普就够了，别人，呵。转过年来的春天就出了事。

暮春时分，一场突如其来的蝗灾袭击了多特蒙德大部分的土地，一时间境内变得民不聊生，人民流离失所。凯尔终日翻找古籍寻找解决方法，忘了说，他也是巫师出身。长老们急得焦头烂额，终日夜不能寐。终于，凯尔从一本古籍中看到了巫师献祭的字眼。瓦茨克没有一丝犹豫当即点了头。

时任大巫师的皮什切克被召进了殿。皮什切克是克洛普的学生，恩师远走在他眼里是被扫地出门，所以这是一场清洗吗？原来这是轮到自己了啊。瓦茨克提出巫师献祭时，皮什切克马上就否了。

“城邦需要你！你是多特蒙德的大巫师！为了多特蒙德献身是应该的！”瓦茨克被气到破口大骂。

“你到底是为了什么想我死你自己心里清楚！从克洛普长老开始，现在终于轮到我了是吗？”

献祭是需要一定的仪式和准备的，但是多特蒙德能真正看守得住皮什切克的人没几个，顺理成章，皮什切克逃了，他北上回到了自己的故土。多特蒙德从来都不是他的家乡，他终究是个异乡人。

“卢卡什，如果我是你的话，我愿意为多特蒙德献出生命。”这是皮什切克从大长老那里被带出来时罗伊斯对他说的话，他听到了他们的谈话。

皮什切克嘴巴张了张，却什么都没说，他垂下了头，缓缓开口，“Marco，你什么都不懂。”

罗伊斯一直不知道他说这话时到底是个什么表情，应该是错愕，受伤和无奈吧。罗伊斯没撒谎，他真的愿意为多特蒙德献出生命。皮什切克也没撒谎，他的确不愿意成为献祭的祭品。瓦茨克也没有错，他作为大长老必须解决此次危机。

只是罗伊斯想不明白，为什么曾经一起宣誓要誓死捍卫多特蒙德的他这么贪生怕死了呢。皮什切克也想不明白，罗伊斯怎么能那么用轻描淡写的语气把那句话说出来呢。人死不能复生，不管是对法师还是巫师来说都是一样的啊。

那场危机，后来被临时召来替代克洛普的法夫尔给解决了。后来，多特蒙德内再也没有大巫师这一神职了。而大长老瓦茨克，对身边人的信任也更加寡淡了。

“那之前呢？”魏格尔问道。

罗伊斯有点懵，“什么之前？”

“克洛普长老离开之前，你们并肩的那段时光？”

罗伊斯的语调突然染上了笑意，仿佛陷入了非常美好的回忆当中，“那段时光啊，不提也罢。”


	3. Chapter 3

“大法师，凯尔长老召。”内侍在门外扬声提醒道。

“嗯，就来。”罗伊斯转向奥巴梅扬，“这里没人管得了你，你自便吧。”

“我呢？你说知道了我就跑不了了，所以你需要我做点什么？”

罗伊斯笑了笑，好像是为小孩子把自己随便说的话当回事，“我乱讲的，我不需要你为我做些什么。 Julian，记着，你得活下去，不管发生了什么。”

魏格尔定定着看着罗伊斯，仿佛在许下自己的誓言，“我会的。”

“长老。”

凯尔还是那副在书堆里的模样，“ Marco，或许你有救了。”

“啊？有人能解？”听闻此话罗伊斯的表情更加严肃了起来。

“有个年轻人来自遥远的国度，自称可以破解这种诅咒。我想你已经从魏格尔那里听说过他的名字了。”

“巴列尔迪！”罗伊斯像是在苦苦思索着什么，“长老，此事蹊跷。”

“是，我也这样认为。但是，我们别无他法了。”

罗伊斯坐到了凯尔面前的椅子上思考了一会，“没事，反正我现在这样也是生不如死，不会有什么比现在更糟的了。”

“Marco，大长老的意思是，如果这个年轻人非常能干，我希望你能劝他留下来，让他为多特蒙德战斗。”

罗伊斯点点头，“我明白。”

“他在偏厅等候着。祝你好运， Marco。”

“也祝多特蒙德好运。”

少年在偏厅耐心地等待着，他望着窗外，没人知道他在想什么，又或者他在真正等待着什么。

“你就是巴列尔迪。”

闻声少年转过身来，是一张英气俊朗的面庞。“大法师。”

“是我有求于你，你不必这么客气，你叫我 Marco就好，我们坐下说吧。我喜欢开门见山，你说你能解除我身上的诅咒？”

“我可以，普天之下还没有我不能解的咒。”少年一副成竹在胸的样子，罗伊斯不知道为什么突然间想起了自己二十出头的年岁，也是这样天不怕地不怕。那个时候，真是令人怀念啊。

“且不论多特蒙德境内无人能解这件事，我愿意相信你能做到。那么，你想从我这里，从多特蒙德这里得到什么？”

少年笑了笑，仿佛被说中心事，“如果我什么也不求，你定不会信任我。而我，也真的有想要的东西。金银财宝，美女封号都是我最不屑一顾的，事成之后我自会告诉你我需要你做什么。我们就是一个互惠互利的关系。”

罗伊斯突然开怀大笑，却因为身体缘故剧烈地咳嗽了起来，“好一个互惠互利，我喜欢，我平生最反感欠别人什么。”

你欠他的可多了去了，巴列尔迪暗暗腹诽道。“你的诅咒我也没办法立刻解除，我需要七天。这期间你要听从我的安排。事成之后，你给我我想要的。然后我们互不相欠。”

“你考虑不考虑留在多特蒙德，你这样优秀的巫师我们难找到第二个。”罗伊斯并没有忘记凯尔的嘱托。

巴列尔迪把手指放在嘴唇边做嘘声状，“我游历四方，只是途经此处。我知道你们什么意思，我对于你们和拜仁的争霸没兴趣。师门有训，我只解咒，不能施咒。”

罗伊斯眸子一沉，撇了撇嘴没再多说，“行吧，先给我解咒，你说的我都答应你。”

一连七日，罗伊斯都和巴列尔迪在一起。他的各种不适果然慢慢减轻直至恢复到了中诅咒前的状态。“你可以告诉我你想要什么了。”

巴列尔迪冲他眨眨眼，“明天告诉你。”

而战争也是在那晚拉起的序幕。鲁梅尼格为保万无一失还是选择了夜袭，尽管他认为这样有失风范了，但是事已至此这都已经不重要了。

那一晚的惨烈是很多年后魏格尔午夜梦回都会惊醒的原因，罗伊斯的那句话他细细咀嚼了好多遍。“记着，你得活下去，不管发生了什么。”可是他却再没有机会去问问他，是不是早就预料到了什么。

多特蒙德既然被拜仁视为霸主最大的威胁者和挑战者就说明他们还是具有一些实力的。多特蒙德深知战争一触即发，从来不敢怠慢。城墙上的守卫只增不减，拜仁的夜袭还是第一时间被发现了。天亮之前多特蒙德的城门还是守住了，只是损失惨重。

沃尔夫是在魏格尔怀里离开的，他口中不断涌出的鲜血让他吐不出清晰的音节，他就那样用力地看着魏格尔的脸，仿佛想把他的模样印在脑子里，珍藏一辈子。魏格尔伏在沃尔夫的胸口上止不住地流泪，隐约最后听见他说，你别哭啊。多年来的训练还是让他的理智迅速回归了，他把沃尔夫的尸体放下，在他的额头印下一吻，转而继续投入到了战斗。

久攻不下的拜仁选择暂时偃兵息甲。鲁梅尼格修书一封送往瓦茨克手中。只要瓦茨克答应他一个条件，拜仁就彻底退兵。这个条件不是割地，不是赔款，更不是称臣，鲁梅尼格要的是罗伊斯的项上人头。

鲁梅尼格的要求不失考虑，如果没有罗伊斯，最多再坚持一天，多特蒙德的城门就要失守了。瓦茨克看了信以后把自己关在书房里一天谁也没有见，法夫尔在外制定战略，所有人不敢掉以轻心。大家都知道那是鲁梅尼格的信，可没有人知道信上说了什么。

罗伊斯回到自己的房间里终于发现了哪里不对，巴列尔迪不见了，夜袭来得太过匆忙，没有人顾得上关心一个外邦人的去向和死活。

骑士团团长维特塞尔眯起了他好看的蓝色眼眸，“这个时候消失，怕不是有诈。 Marco，他不会是拜仁派来的奸细吧，你现在感觉还好吗？他不会偷偷给你下了什么诅咒吧？”

罗伊斯摇摇头，“不，他不是奸细，我知道的。”

维特塞尔见此没再多言，拍了拍他的肩便去安顿他的将士们了。

大长老的书房门终于开了，在门口守着的佐尔克和凯尔一脸关切，瓦茨克冲他们笑笑表示自己无事。“传令下去！战斗到底，多特蒙德的子民可以站着死，绝不能跪着降！”

没有等到瓦茨克回应的鲁梅尼格自然知道了他的选择，他命令拜仁继续大举进攻。

“奥巴，我太爱多特蒙德这片土地了，我也为这片土地付出了很多，我想死后长眠于此。”罗伊斯上战场前整理着自己的盔甲。

奥巴梅扬自然听懂了他话中的意思，“不，你不会死的，我很忙，我没空给你收尸。”奥巴梅扬自小和罗伊斯签订了灵魂契约，他只忠于罗伊斯一人，而罗伊斯自始至终也只忠于多特蒙德，这也是长老们对奥巴梅扬睁一只眼闭一只眼的原因。

“妈妈，后来呢？后来大法师有没有打败南方那些坏人啊？”小伙子缠着他的母亲追问故事的结尾。

“后来啊，后来大法师和骑士军团的团长带领着大家击败了拜仁。直到今天，他们都不敢再来欺负我们。好了，故事讲完了，该睡觉了。”母亲说着关掉了孩子床头的小夜灯。

那不是一场用“恶战”就能形容得了的战争。多特蒙德面对拜仁，根本不具有优势，靠的不过是人力。一批将士倒下了，就换另一批将士冲上去。骑士团人手不够了，继续冲上来的是普通百姓。那一役过后，多特蒙德城内一半以上的男性死的死伤的伤。鲁梅尼格听说后的确是怕了，下令撤军，多特蒙德都是亡命之徒，可是拜仁不是。

而大法师，他本就是拜仁的重点攻击目标，多名法师群攻他一人，帕科和布兰特也是分身乏术，根本顾不得支援他。他的确如他所说那般，倒在了战场上，用他最后的鲜血浇灌了多特蒙德的土地。

后来的后来，战争平定之后，瓦茨克为他举行了国葬，以示尊重与纪念，多特蒙德再不设大法师一职。罗伊斯，他是多特蒙德最后的大法师。没有人知道当年鲁梅尼格的信里写了什么，但瓦茨克做出了怎样的选择大家是有目共睹的。罗伊斯这一生把一切都献给了多特蒙德，他值得。

消息是奥巴梅扬带去的。皮什切克听了以后没有说一句话。奥巴梅扬离开以后，皮什切克还是那副坐在椅子上面无表情的样子。

恨？这个词太单薄了。哭泣？这个动作太肤浅了。

有些事情变了，而有些事情永远也不会变。

就好像我背叛了他，他背叛了我。

也好像我爱他，他爱我。

多特蒙德是日耳曼众多城邦里唯一没有大法师和大巫师存在的一个。这是为什么啊？

这可以作为一个新故事的题材，但是我们这个故事，到这里就结束了。

“你年岁渐长后想做什么啊？”两个少年并排坐在树下，他们刚刚结束了一上午的训练。

“我想教小巫师，让他们只可以解咒救人，不可以施咒害人。”

“我想有朝一日成为多特蒙德的大法师，捍卫城池，保护百姓。”

哪个正在经历青春的人知道，青春最终的结局是迎接一个始料未及的散场。


	4. 人要学会试着放过自己

“外面下雪了是吗，Leonard？”皮什切克坐在壁炉前的软椅上烤着火，扬声问道。

在厨房里鼓捣热茶的巴列尔迪探出头来，拉开了窗帘向外张望着，“是的，师父，雪下得很大。”

皮什切克久久未回声，巴列尔迪也未在意，自打奥巴梅扬来过以后，自己师父的话就越来越少，仿佛突然间老去了。他知道是因为什么，但他什么也做不了。

门外突然响起了敲门声，这大雪夜的会是谁啊？巴列尔迪打开了房门，一股冷气袭来，门外站着的是克洛普。老爷子中气十足地冲皮什切克嚷道，“Lukasz！大过节的我怕你寂寞，特意来找你讨杯酒喝！”

皮什切克赶忙起身迎接，但嘴上也没便宜他，“跨越整个英吉利海峡就为了杯酒？老头你真会开玩笑。”

克洛普还是那副乐呵呵的模样，皮什切克嘱咐巴列尔迪去酒柜里找瓶烈酒。巴列尔迪看这架势估摸着两个人怕不是要一醉方休，便没敢喝酒，怕没人照应。两个人一边喝酒一边说了很多无聊的话题。

终于，酒过三巡，克洛普咽下了杯中的最后一口酒，阻止了皮什切克给他继续倒酒的动作。老爷子望向窗外，喃喃开口道，“这是Marco离开的第一个圣诞节。”

皮什切克一愣，随即又笑了，“不对，这是Marco离开我的第六个圣诞节。”

克洛普转过头来，定定地看着皮什切克，“这是你离开Marco的第六个圣诞节。”

皮什切克还是那副呆愣愣的表情，可眼泪说话间就掉下来了，“是，是我离开的Marco。”

克洛普眼中全是不忍，缓缓开口道，“有什么打算吗？”

皮什切克叹了口气，看向巴列尔迪的方向，“等Leonard出师以后，再收几个徒弟，草草一生罢了。”

“Leonard现在不比你差，你…你不必把自己禁锢于此。”

“我没有觉得这是禁锢，我甘之如饴。这里挺好的，僻静，荒凉，最适合叛徒苟活。”酒瓶已经见底，皮什切克唤巴列尔迪再去拿一瓶。

克洛普叫住了巴列尔迪，“他经常这么酗酒吗？”

巴列尔迪摇摇头，“不，师父平日里很少饮酒，只是经常不说话。”

“Lukasz，我很抱歉，如果我当时和你和Marco解释清楚的话，这一切也不会是现在这样了。”

“老师，是你老糊涂了，和拜仁的战争是不可避免的，这你我都是心知肚明的。以多特蒙德的能力，誓死一搏是最好的结果，我和Marco都知道，终有一天会马革裹尸。只是…只是马革裹尸的不是我们，独我一人如蝼蚁一般苟活至今。”

克洛普也不免老泪纵横，他抹了抹眼泪，“我这次过来给你带了点东西。”

皮什切克抬头看了克洛普一眼，心头隐约有种不好的预感。果然，“这药能让你在梦中再见Marco一面。”

“哦？然后呢？”皮什切克身为巫师知道天底下不会有这么好的事，“代价是什么？”

“你醒来以后会彻底忘了他，彻底，这个人在你生命里就像没存在过一样。”

皮什切克摆了摆手，没有说话，也没有接过克洛普手中的药。一旁的巴列尔迪瞥了皮什切克一眼，接了过来，放在了桌子上。

“他醉了，夜也深了，我该告辞了。”克洛普拍了拍巴列尔迪的肩。“照顾好他。”

“先生，这都后半夜了，还下着雪，天亮了再走吧。”巴列尔迪劝阻道。

克洛普不顾巴列尔迪的挽留，系上围巾就走了，开门时一股寒风涌进了室内，让皮什切克不由得打了个寒战。

人来人去人一场，当时只道是如常。

巴列尔迪把皮什切克扶到卧室，给他盖好了被子，关上了灯就回到桌旁收拾刚才的酒瓶和下酒菜，桌子上一片狼藉。

床上的皮什切克挣开了眼，眼中一片清明，他手中攥紧了克洛普留下的药。

第二天，巴列尔迪早上起来发现皮什切克并不在，桌子上有张字条，是皮什切克的字迹。

“Leonard，你出师了。天高海阔任你闯，去吧，别天天和我这个老头子在一起了。”

巴列尔迪收好了字条，但并未离开。一个月后，皮什切克还没有回来，巴列尔迪决定不等了，一个人收拾行装出门去觅得一个地方施展自己的才能。

巴列尔迪最后也不知道皮什切克有没有吃下克洛普留下的药，他不知道自己的师父有没有在梦中见到那个俊朗的大法师，他不知道师父会对大法师说些什么，他也不知道师父最后有没有彻底忘了他。

巴列尔迪后来再也没有见到过皮什切克。

那装着药的盒子里有一个字条，克洛普写道，“人要学会试着放过自己。”


	5. 我有多爱你这件事不重要

很多人都说魏格尔幸运，诚然，经历了那一场和拜仁的战争还好好活下来的人都是幸运的。更不要说维特塞尔即将卸任骑士团团长一职，而他魏格尔就是钦定的接班人这件事了。

如果Marco在的话，他会理解我的吧。他经常这样想。可是罗伊斯已经离开五年了。同样的，沃尔夫也离开五年了。

魏格尔时常会想，如果在那场战争中丧命的人是自己，是不是就没有现在这些痛苦和对故人的怀念？是不是如果自己是那个先离开的人，就不会经历这种被丢下的痛苦？是不是真的，死了比活着快乐？

这些问题，他不敢问出来。他知道活着不容易，当年多少人想活下来，他不能得了便宜还卖乖。而且，如果自己真的死了，那还有谁记得这个世界上曾经有一个沃尔夫出现过呢？他不能死，他得带着沃尔夫的那份好好地活下去。

维特塞尔想过给他介绍女孩子，总是劝他，你也该成家了，这样大长老才放心把骑士团交给你啊。

魏格尔一再拒绝，我一个人活成什么样都是我一个人的事，就不耽误别人家的姑娘了。

他回答维特塞尔时脑子里怎么也忘不了沃尔夫在他怀里离开的模样，他口中不停涌出鲜血，却还挣扎着想擦掉自己的眼泪劝自己别哭。他怎么能彻底忘记他，然后好好成为别人的丈夫呢。

罗伊斯之前和他讲过多特蒙德的一些往事，他知道皮什切克的存在，他和奥巴梅扬也是关系不错的朋友。但是自打战争结束，他就再没有见过奥巴梅扬。

听法师帕科说，罗伊斯一死，他和奥巴梅扬之间的契约也就失效了。恢复了自由的奥巴梅扬离开了多特蒙德，离开了德意志，听说后来他去了不列颠。总之，他们再没见过面就是了。

皮什切克这个人对于魏格尔来说更是一个只停留在故事里的存在。他对这个人不好奇，甚至都不会想起这个人的存在。

所以表面上魏格尔这个人已经完全走出了那场战争留下的阴霾，勤奋聪明的他自然也慢慢脱颖而出，被瓦茨克选为维特塞尔的接班人。

骑士团团长的任免仪式前，魏格尔出了次任务，正在德意志中部进行集训新兵长官突然生了病，没办法继续带队。很多人手头都有自己的任务走不开，正好因为即将到来的任免仪式，魏格尔比较清闲，就去顶了这个班。

让他意想不到的是，在那里他遇见了一位故人。

“怎么会在这里遇见你？”魏格尔没想到会在这里遇见巴列尔迪。

来人笑笑，“你别这样，好像遇见我会有不好的事情发生一样。我只是路过，要去北边给一位城主解咒。当然是不是真的诅咒还要看过才能确定。”

两人一时之间又陷入了沉默。巴列尔迪好像突然反应过来了什么一样，“说起来，我们第一次见面好像离这里并不远。当时还是我师父要我去多特蒙德给大法师解咒呢，没想到会在森林里遇见你们。”

“你师父？”

“就是多特蒙德曾经的大巫师卢卡什•皮什切克啊。我想你应该听说过他。”

魏格尔点点头，继而开口，“他现在好吗？”

被问及此事的巴列尔迪突然变得有点沮丧，“不知道，我好几年没有见过他了。希望他过得还好吧。”

寒暄过后，巴列尔迪和他告别，继续赶路，他离开时对魏格尔说道，“魏格尔，你这个样子和我师父之前很像。我不知道我师父去做了什么，但我希望，唉算了，你多保重吧。”

魏格尔没多说话，想了想自己和皮什切克最大的相似之处就在于他们都失去了最爱的人。自幼相伴至今，沃尔夫对于魏格尔来说是一个特别的存在。既非爱情，也非亲情。就好像他是这个世界上的另一个自己，少了他，自己也活不下去。

如果真的可以，他也是真的想见见皮什切克，或许和他说说话，就能将痛苦稀释些。或许离开多特蒙德，换一个地方生活，时间久了，那些伤口终能愈合。

可是他做不到，他有自己的坚守，任免仪式在即，他不可能抛下一切只为了自己解脱。况且即便他真的抛下了这一切，也未必能得到解脱。

任免仪式结束那晚维特塞尔问他，“你到底有多爱他？已经五年多了，该放下了。”

魏格尔难得喝了点酒，恍惚地摇摇头，“不知道，我有多爱他这件事不重要。”

“不重要你过成现在这个样子？”

魏格尔又喝了一杯酒，苦笑道，“重要的是我爱他，我忘不了他。你知道么，伤太深的话，即便伤口会愈合，但只要我看见它，我就能回想起那噬心般的痛苦。那伤口一直在那，它永远在那。”

后来日子还是这样过下去了，魏格尔接过了维特塞尔的盔甲和佩剑，担当起了守护多特蒙德的职责。

只是只有很少的人知道，魏格尔他的痛苦从来没有停止过。他等到桑乔成熟了，能够完全独当一面时向大长老瓦茨克提出了离开一事。瓦茨克没多想就同意了，算是成全。

魏格尔离开那天谢绝了所有人的送别，他想一个人清静地离开这片伤心地。你看他即便要离开，还是把后续的事情都安排好了。瓦茨克突然想起在很久之前，罗伊斯对他说过，魏格尔和自己很像。

“你说他最后为什么还是选择离开多特蒙德呢？”瓦茨克站在城墙上望着魏格尔离去的背影问身旁的佐尔克。

“因为他需要去疗伤吧。经历了那场战争的人，都受了很严重的伤。肉体可以得到治愈，可心灵就难说了。”

瓦茨克转过身往宫殿的方向走，佐尔克跟他后面陪着他。“经历了那一切的这片土地，该如何让人相信我们能回到从前的美好？”

佐尔克笑了，“说得好像从前就只有美好一样。”

瓦茨克叹了口气，“你说如果Marco还在，他会离开多特蒙德吗？”

佐尔克摇了摇头，“我不知道，世界上只有一个马尔科•罗伊斯，也只有一个尤里安•魏格尔。”

瓦茨克有些恍惚地点了点头，“是的，他们都是独一无二的好孩子。”

后来的后来，维特塞尔去拜访魏格尔，他们之间一直保持着断断续续的联络，他没想到再见到魏格尔的时候他已经成家了，“我以为你会一直一个人生活下去。”

魏格尔抱着自家的小女儿，教她向维特塞尔问好，他的夫人适时递上杯热茶。“想明白了，也遇到了爱的人，自然就想结婚了。”

维特塞尔没有纠结这个话题，谈论起了一些鸡毛蒜皮的小事。

他离开时，魏格尔对维特塞尔说道，“你记不记得我之前和你说过，那伤口永远在那？那伤口永远在那，从未消失，但我现在已经不会再痛了。”

维特塞尔犹豫着还是问出了那个问题，“你还爱他吗？”

魏格尔的眼底闪着光，仿佛少年时一般，他坚定地回答道，“我还爱他。我也爱我的妻子和女儿。”

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文的灵感来自于欧冠决赛夜我做的一个梦，我梦见企鹅爸爸是一名黑化的医生，而恰巧马口病了，但是马口一直拒绝让企鹅诊治，企鹅也没有勉强。企鹅黑化是因为在一次事件中高层决定献祭企鹅，但是马口没有阻拦。当然企鹅没有献祭成功，事件也没解决。
> 
> 其他队员都是动物，脑海里现在都有大家从贩卖动物的马车上逃走的画面。天空中有两只飞禽，其中一个是奥巴，他是一只黑鹤，嘴贼碎不停和企鹅说话的那种。
> 
> 印象中还有梅老师邪魅地笑了笑，留给了我一个背影。
> 
> 想了想还是决定把这个梦境写成文。一开始想的就是这个一个关于爱与背叛的故事，背叛是它的主基调。
> 
> 其中我藏了几个细节，有的大家可能发现了。先说说最明显的那个，就是巴迪其实企鹅的徒弟，这个最后还是可以看出来的。其实马口在他说出了师门有训时，就已经大概猜到了他的身份，所以才会信任他。企鹅对未来的规划也呼应了现实中他建立的青训学校。
> 
> 巴迪没有说出口的那个要求是让马口去波兰见企鹅一面，不过夜袭前他觉得自己使命完成了就回到了波兰，他也不太敢自作主张给自己的师父牵红线。
> 
> 关于那些神职的设定，名字都是我瞎起的，但的确有规律。前场球员是法师，中场球员是骑士，后防线上的球员是巫师，门将是医疗兵。当然桑乔和小狼是例外，剧情需要。
> 
> 关于结尾，其实我想了大概三个。一个是最惨烈的，瓦总同意了鲁梅尼格的要求，要求马口为多特蒙德献身，就像之前他要求企鹅一样。马口没有拒绝瓦总，一面是为了多特蒙德，另一面是就算还了自己欠企鹅的那一条命。马口死后，鲁梅尼格并没有真的退兵，于是多特蒙德国破家亡万骨枯，被拜仁统治。这个结局实在是太惨烈了，我还是没舍得写。而且瓦总那么精明一个人也应该想得到鲁梅尼格不一定真的会信守诺言。
> 
> 还有一个比较圆满的结局。还是接上面瓦总要求马口为多特蒙德献身，城下是拜仁的大军，马口站在城墙上准备拔剑自刎，这个时候企鹅来了，救下了马口，带领着自己的小巫师们帮助多特蒙德击退了拜仁。虽然当年只是马口一句话的事，但企鹅的心结真的没有那么容易解开，换作是我，我这辈子也不会再踏上多特蒙德的土地。所以我想，这样子未免太理想化了。
> 
> 对于马口而言，他是多特蒙德的大法师，死在战场上是一个最好的结局了。至于其他人，我们就相信他们都好好活了下来吧。至于小狼，是我私心暗藏的狼魏。
> 
> 歪企鹅的爱情线真的不是特别明朗，我觉得他们之间的爱不是那种甜腻腻的感情，而是一种痛苦无奈，明明近在咫尺却远隔千山万水的求而不得。和城邦子民不信任内斗相比，并肩成长的那段美好，就让它一直好好地被珍藏在回忆里吧。
> 
> 还有我想表达的就是，如果以好和坏来评价一个人，那实在是太肤浅了。每个人做出的决定与选择都有他的道理，比如瓦总，比如渣叔，比如马口，比如企鹅，都不是可以简单说得了对错的。
> 
> 甜饼固然好吃，但捅刀真的超级快乐，超级爽，而且我写文过程中也会和故事里的人产生共情。碎碎念了那么多，就到这里吧。


End file.
